1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic focusing control system for use in a camera or the like and more particularly to an automatic focusing control system which utilizes a manual setting if the automatic setting is unusable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain automatic focusing control systems for cameras or the like operate in an automatic mode by automatically measuring the distance to an object to be photographed and by moving the lens into a focused position, and also operate in a manual mode by manually turning a distance or focusing ring to move the lens into a focused position. Such automatic focusing control systems make cameras inefficient to use since the distance ring must be manually turned in the manual mode. When the distance to the object cannot be measured, the camera must be manually switched from the automatic mode to the manual mode. When the distance to the object can thereafter be measured and the automatic mode is to be selected, it must be manually switched again from the manual mode back to the automatic mode. This makes the cameras more inefficient to use, sometimes resulting in the loss of desired picture opportunities.